Vous devriez démissionner
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS NEWS. Les NEWS ne veulent pas travailler et décident donc d'embêter leur chorégraphe... à leur manière.


**Note :** Encore un petit OS ! Celui là n'a rien de spécial sinon que la chute est... nulle, comme d'habitude... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vous devriez démissionner<strong>

-Yamashita-san ?

-...

-Nishikido-san ?

-...

-Koyama-san ?

-...

-Masuda-san ?

-...

-Kato-san ?

-...

-Tegoshi-san ?

-Voui ?

-Yu, on avait dit qu'il fallait pas répondre.

-Mais Kei... moi j'ai pitié. Regarde le, le pauvre, il est tout désespéré.

-Pourrions-nous commencer la répétition ? reprit le chorégraphe.

-Non, répondit le leader avant de revenir se vautrer sur son amant.

-Nishikido-san, ne pourriez-vous pas motiver votre compagnon, s'il vous plait ?

-Pourquoi ? Je préfère quand il s'occupe de moi.

-Et bien... la danse n'est, finalement, qu'une histoire de jambes... et ça vous permettra d'être encore plus sensuel avec lui.

-Ah, vous savez comment parler au RyoPi, vous ! lança Ryo en se redressant avant d'asséner une claque sur le postérieur bien trop tentant de son cadet. Allez, bouge.

-Mais je veux le faire sur le canapé, noter exercice de jambes, répliqua celui-ci.

-Ah bah je dis pas non, hein.

-Euh... Nishikido-san ?

-Chut, vous gâchez le goût des lèvres de Pi.

-Ne, Kei...

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-Je peux avoir un bisou moi aussi ?

-Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je te dévorerais carrément, répondit l'aîné avant de déposer un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-Moi je suis pas contre.

-Euh... Koyama-san ?

-Plus tard... je suis occupé... marmonna celui-ci tout en embrassant passionnément son cadet qui glissa ses petites mains sous son t-shirt.

-Shicchan ? fit Massu en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu me veux ?

-Oui.

-Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main avant de le diriger vers une table poussée contre le mur.

-Kato-san ?

-Je vais pas me laisser avoir par vos beaux discours, lui répondit Shigeaki en faisant assoir son amant sur la table. On a des emplois du temps tellement chargés qu'on a pas le temps de profiter de nos amours. Alors ça tombe sur maintenant, c'est pas contre vous, hein.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs, quand même.

-Bah non, c'est moins excitant sinon, répliqua le Kanjani en séparant un instant sa bouche de celle de son amant.

-Ryooo ! Ta laaangue !

-Oui oui, ça vient.

-Je note, souffla le chorégraphe en sortant un carnet de son sac, Yamashita Tomohisa est un pervers.

-Ryo n'est pas mieux, ajouta Yuya avant de passer la tête sous le t-shirt de son petit ami pour venir lécher ses tétons.

-Tu t'es regardé ? continua Shige en défaisant la ceinture de Massu.

-Et toi ? fit celui-ci tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Bon, reprit le plus âgé de tous. Je reprends : tous les NEWS sont des pervers, sauf Koyama-san.

-Je suis pas d'accord, ajouta Nishikido en esquivant une nouvelle fois les lèvres possessives de son cadet. Y a qu'à voir comment il malaxe joyeusement le fessier de Tesshi.

-Ryooo ! râla encore Yamapi.

-Ouais mais j'en ai marre des baisers. Tu veux pas faire autre chose ?

-Je peux te lécher ou te mordre ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'aîné en retirant son t-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Je vais te bouffer tout cru~ chantonna-t-il en venant s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour se mettre à rouler du bassin contre le sien en léchant avidement son torse.

-Oh, tu sais y faire, toi, souffla Ryo en saisissant le postérieur de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Hmmm... Yu... encore...

-Bon, vous arrêter, là ? grogna le chorégraphe, les poings sur les hanches. C'est pas un love hôtel, ici.

-Ben si... reprit difficilement Massu alors que Shige imprimait à sa main des pressions de plus en plus poussées sur son entrejambe à travers son pantalon. On vend du rêve... et de l'amour... et la plupart d'entre nous... dorment à la Jimusho... pour être plus tranquille...

-Ryo ! s'offusqua le leader. Ton sexe est déjà tout dur !

-Comment si ça te dérangeait...

-Mais faites ça ailleurs ! s'écria le pauvre homme.

-Nyon, c'est notre loge... souffa Yuya en retirant le t-shirt de son petit ami pour glisser ses mains dans son pantalon.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas tous faire ça ici ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ? fit Shige en ôtant le pantalon de Massu. On l'a déjà fait de toute façon.

-Même que c'est vachement plus excitant, ajouta Pi avant de faire rouler les tétons de Ryo sous sa langue en continuant ses déhanchés.

-Oooh ! Piii !

-Vous ne pouvez pas être plus silencieux ? répliqua le chorégraphe en se sentant rougir de voir six jeunes hommes se procurer du plaisir.

-Yu... Plus vite... Mmmmm... gémit Kei en se laissant allonger sur leur canapé.

-Ça répond à votre question ? lâcha Shige tout en libérant du boxer devenu trop étroit la virilité de son amant pour venir y poser ses lèvres.

-Hmmm... gémit Massu en se cambrant, les mains posées sur la table sur laquelle il était assit.

-Mais euh... vous... enfin...

-Haaah... Piii... encoooore ! geignit le Kanjani en glissant les mains dans les cheveux de son amant alors qu'il léchait son membre avec une avidité effarante.

-Attends mon Kei-chou, fit Tegoshi en se redressant avant de saisir un plaid qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé pour l'étaler sur eux deux. Voilà, j'arrive~

-Dépêche-toi, mon cœur... souffla l'aîné qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le grand moment de solitude du chorégraphe commença, puisqu'il avait en face de lui Yamapi qui déshabillait petit à petit Ryo tout en effectuant des va et vient de ses lèvres sur sa virilité à sa gauche Massu qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir sous le même type d'attentions de Shige et à sa droite Koyama qui dépassait d'une grosse boule sous un plaid bleu et qui se cachait le visage dans sa main, gémissant lui aussi. C'est après plusieurs minutes de bug complet dans le cerveau du pauvre homme que Tegoshi émergea de sous le plaid pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur pi qui insérait de force ses doigts dans la bouche de Ryo.

-Nous au moins on est plus pudiques, fit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau sous la couverture, et les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se muer en cris sonores.

-Allez Piiiiiiiii ! se plaignit Ryo. Prends-moi !

-AH NON ! hurla le chorégraphe, ce qui ne stoppa pas pour autant les activités des chanteurs. Je vais aller faire un rapport à Johnny-san, c'est inadmissible !

-Non, répondit Shige, on recommencerait. Vous devriez démissionner.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus parce que je ne le trouve pas génial...<em>

_Bref, je poste dans la foulée le chapitre 3 de Séduire n'est pas jouer, et le chapitre 5 de Le Pacte, n'hésitez pas à venir les lire ! ^.^_


End file.
